Ven conmigo
by joeltomas32
Summary: Mike es reecontratado para volver a la pizzeria, pero descubririra una verdad que nunca imagino y que los animatronicos tambien pueden amar Mike x Chica y Mike x Bonnie(Mujer)


El Materia que estan a punto de leer esta hecho para fines de entretener, se recomienda la discrecion del espectador

HUMANOFILIA/ROBOTFILIA

Ven conmigo Parte 1

Habian pasado 5 meses desde que el Restaurante volvio a cerrar, Mike busco otro empleo en diferentes lugares pero en ninguno lo aceptaban, tuvo que trabajar de serillito en la tienda de su esquina, ganaba mucho menos que en la pizzeria, pero minimo su vida ya no tenia ningun riesgo, pero el no tenia ningun familiar y ningun amigo, se la pasaba en su casa comiendo Doritos y Chettos mientras veia la tele, hasta que que un dia alguien toco a su puerta, lo cual era raro ya que nadie lo visitaba, fua a ver quien era y al averiguarlo cerro la puerta con fuerza

-Mike: Quiere volver a contratarme verdad, como es posible que le dejen volver abrir ese horrible lugar.

Sr. Fazbear: Por favor Mike, podemos negociarlo.

-Mike: Ni loco volvere a ese lugar, vallase.

-Sr Fazbear: Espere, tengo varias conclusiones que le pareceran muy beneficientes.

-Mike: Digame una que me guste y lo dejo entrar.

-Sr fazbear: Te aumentare el sueldo de 120 a 240 Dolares.

Mike se sorprendio con eso, le aumento el doble de sueldo, pero aun tenia dudas.

-Sr fazbear: y si acepta quedarse todo un año le aumento a 350 dolares.

Mike decidio seguir escuchandolo a si que habrio la puerta y dejo pasar al Sr fazbear

-Mike: Que mas?

-Sr fazbear: la energia se le a incrementado, puede cerrar las puertas desde que empieza el turno hasta las 4:30 sin que se le acabe, ademas la camara de la cocina ha sido reparada y la podra ver, es todo

Mike no sabia si aceptar, aunque ahora seria mas benificioso tambien seria un suicidio debido a que la ultima noche que estubo ahi estubo a punto de morir.

FLASHBACK

Eran las 5:36 y quedaba 9% de energia.

Mike no dejaba de rezarle a Dios mientras cerraba las 2 puertas pidiendo perdon a todos sus pecados, mientras que Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy lo tenian acorralado y esta vez no se hirian, dieron las 5: 52 y quedaba 0.5 de energia, Mike abrio las 2 puertas, al parecer se habian ido, pero las luces se apagaron y la musica de freddy empezo a sonar, Mike se escondio debajo del escritorio aun sabiendo que lo iban a encontrar, la musica paro y mike empezo a temblar, pero paso lo que pasaba en una pelicula,

6:00 AM

Mike no lo pudo creer y fue a pedir su checke para marcharse para siempre del lugar, al siguiente dia se entero de que el lugar fue cerrado otra vez

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Mike: Y por que viene aqui a querer reecontratarme, no podia buscar a otro.

-Sr fazbear: Los rumores se exparcieron en todos lados y ya nadie quiere trabajar ahi

-Mike: Y no los culpo, ademas a que se refiere con rumores, ES VERDAD!

-Sr fazbear: Lo se, pero no quiero ir a la bancarrota, es mi ultima oportunidad, Tube que pedir 20.000 dolares prestado de Banco Azteca para volver a abrirlo

-Mike: Lo siento, pero no pienso volver ahi

-Sr fazbear: Por favor, tenga misiricordia de este pobre viejo, necesito aun guardia nocturno

(rogandole de rodillas)

-Mike: Esta bien, pero con una condicion mas

-Sr fazbear: Lo que quieras

-Mike: Podre comer gratis en su negocio para siempre, aun cuando renuncie

-Sr fazbear: Por supuesto, pero si acepta quedarse por un año

-Mike: Esta bien, es un trato

-Sr fazbear: Muchas gracias, empieza mañana, llegue a las 11:00 solo por esa vez, despues podra llegar a las 11:30.

-Mike: Estare ahi

Al dia siguiente

11:02

Mike acaba de llegar a la pizzeria, el terror regreso a su mente, paso a lado de sus animatronicos con un escalofrio, el Sr fazbear le dio su uniforme, firmaron el contrato por un año y el Sr fazbear se fue, eran las 11:30 y mike se sento a ver a los animatronicos, estos no se movian en lo absoluto, iban a dar 12 a si que Mike se dirigio a la sala de seguridad, se detubo un segundo en Pirate Cove para ver a Foxy, despues se fue a la sala de seguridad, se sento en su lugar, suspiro y agarro la tablet, todo volvia a empezar

12:00 AM

Continuara...


End file.
